RWBY: Phantom Trailer
by AwesomeMan327
Summary: An intruder breaks into Atlas looking for information. Teaser for an upcoming project


The room was very dark, eerily so, as the only sound to go through the huge area was the whirring of the newly modernized cameras as they scanned the scene in front of them. The only light source of the whole room came from a glowing terminal by a group of memory banks not so far away. The sound of bending metal was now audible before a loud clang sounded, a vent cover hitting the ground. The noise quickly drew the attention of the cameras, causing a light to blink on them. A figure dropped from the opening and landed in a crouch. Staying low to access the room, his blue eyes narrowed as he stood up.

"Alright Atlas, let's see what you have to hide." He said, heading to the glowing terminal. His hand going to the sheathed weapon residing at his side.

His stride stopped when his ears picked up the sound of mechanical footsteps rushing into the room.

"Great…" He sighed, holding his hands away from his body.

" _Intruder, state your business!"_ Said what he assumed was the alpha bot.

"I was looking for the bathroom, got lost." He stated, turning around slowly.

" _Illogical! Keep your hands up intruder."_ The bot ordered as it approached, weapon pointed at him.

He moved fast, almost too fast for the bots to register. His right hand flew to the gun with an open palm, quickly followed by a closed left fist to the owner's face. Not expecting the attack, it fell back.

The room exploded in gunfire, the intruder dove to the ground and rolled over to the next closest robot, sweeping its legs out from under it before stomping on its downed face. He picked up the weapon and fired at another before tossing it at one who was trying to ambush him to his side. He took the moment of daze to grab it and use it to protect himself from the incoming bullets.

When the bullet shield became too damaged, he tossed it to the side and grabbed his own weapon, smashing it into the head of another bot. The entire sheath began to glow green as he pointed it to one on his left and pulled the trigger, a ball of green energy crashing into and blowing the bot up. The top half of it flew towards him, he kicked it flying into one of the last ones dedicated for security. "Goal!"

"Gah!" He grunted as he was grabbed from behind out of nowhere. He cursed himself for not being more careful and watching his back.

" _Don't resist!"_

"Resist this!" He growled phasing through its arms, startling it. He unlatched the sheath and swung behind him. The newly freed blade easily slicing through the metal. He blew his dark hair out of his face and looked around, clicking his weapon back into place. He nodded in satisfaction at the mess of robots he left and began to make his way to the terminal again.

The floor gave a thud which he answered with a groan. "Are you kidding me…?" He turned around and came face to face with a robot guardian at least three times his size.

He cracked his neck. "The bigger they are…" He jumped. "The harder they fall!" He kicked at the robots head. It had no effect and the robot grabbed him in his stupor. It threw him into a wall, sending cracks throughout the indent.

"Stupid bucket of bolts…" Came a growl, the darkness being filled with a bright light for a mere second. The next thing the guardian was able to register was the green fist heading to its face. It didn't get to catch its bearings before it struck again. And again. And again. The figure drew his weapon again as the blade glowed a dark green. He attacked, swinging his sword multiple times. He sheathed it, the limbs of the guardian falling off one by one. It quickly powered down.

He sighed in relief, staring at the goliath. "What a waste of tax dollars…" His green eyes swept the area thoroughly, checking for any more surprises. Satisfied, he ran a hand through his white hair and changed back, the bright ring appearing and disappearing as quickly as it appeared. White hair and green eyes once again replaced with black and blue.

He reached the terminal and hit the button, activating the holo-screen that illuminates the room. The figure is revealed as a teenager wearing a simple white t-shirt under red protective padding armor, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He typed into the terminal until he pulled up an article.

 **Daniel Fenton Missing; Presumed Dead**

His eyes narrowed a bit as he read, nodding to himself when he was done. He pulled out a device and hooked it to the terminal. He went back to typing, seemingly moving files from the terminal to his device.

 _Intruder Detected_

"No!" He gasped, watching as the remaining files destroyed themselves. He grabbed his device and ran out.

 **Coming soon...**

 **RWBY: Phantom Aura**

 **Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! This is a teaser for an upcoming project a friend and I are working on. Don't expect it anytime soon because we plan on releasing it when it's almost or completely finished which will be early next year. Hope to see you there!**


End file.
